Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pet toy infusing device. In particular, the present invention relates to a device that quickly and effectively infuses a material to a pet toy without contaminating the toy.
Background Information
Some animals enjoying playing with toys that include an attractant, such as nepetalactone (“catnip”). Nepetalactone can used as a recreational substance for pet cats' enjoyment, and catnip and catnip-laced products designed for use with domesticated cats are available to consumers. Nepetalactone can be disposed inside or on the toy. Some toys can be refillable with the attractant.